The Visit
by Zahir890
Summary: Someone will be visiting Muscles Mouse's mouse hole home. Find out who is that someone and what did they do, when the vistor appeared, in this one-shot. Enjoy :).


***Trumpets are being blown, music, songs and dance are happening around my new room.***

 **Voices: After 3 long weeks...**

 **After 3 long weeks!**

 **Guess who's back?!**

 ***Curtains open to reveal none other than...me. I smiled.***

 **Me *saying happily*: Hi everybody! Miss me?**

 ***Everyone clapped and cheered as among the cheering crowd, the Tom and Jerry cast which are Tom, Jerry, Butch and Muscles approached forward with smiles on their faces.***

 **Muscles *smiling*: They must have surely missed us.**

 **Butch *jumping happily*: And what a way to be back!g with a Tom and Jerry one-shot after 3 weeks! Right pals?**

 ***Tom and Jerry nodded and jumped happily.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. It sure really feels great to be back. This time, in the Land Down Under mates ;).**

 ***Everyone clapped and cheered.***

 **Jerry: Well then to kick things off in Australia, what shall we do before the one-shot starts?**

 **Me: First the appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 ***Jerry nodded as he first shows the signboard** **'** _ **Appreciation**_ **'.***

 **Muscles: Zahir890 would really like to thank each and every one of you for being patience and understanding and continuing to supporting him by reviewing and liking his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 ***Tom then shows the signboard '** _ **Disclaimer**_ **'.***

 **Butch: And Zahir890 doesn't own Tom and Jerry. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me *smiling*: Well then everyone. Without any delay and after 3 long weeks, let the adventures in Australia begin with this Tom and Jerry one-shot. Enjoy reading it :).**

 **Tom *chanting*:** _ **AUSSIE AUSSIE OI OI!**_

 ***Everyone then soon chanted the same thing while I sighed a bit before smiling.***

The Visit.

Once upon a time...

CRASH!

SMASH!

BASH!

WHAMP!

"Ah Mummy!" An alley cat screamed in pain when he got tossed right straight to the wall.

Anyway. In the Hogan's Alley, an alley cat is sent flying to the wall right now and pretty soon, another cat is thrown right straight to the lamp post. As the scene moves, we see the other alley cats lying unconscious, being beaten and battered. And then we see an alley tough brown mouse who is wearing a green bowler hat and a yellow-black shirt holding an alley cat, who is in fear. The alley cat meekly shook his head while the alley mouse smiled and nodded his head. He then lifted up the alley cat.

"No please No!" The alley cat cried in fear.

"Yes please Yes!" The alley mouse said as he prepares to throw the alley cat somewhere.

Suddenly, there is a whistle noise followed by a voice:

"You got a letter."

" _Must be the mailman._ " The alley mouse thought before he threw the alley cat right toward the trash bin.

The alley mouse then saw a mailman putting the letter on a small can which is labeled 'Muscles Mouse'. After the mailman left, the alley mouse then went towards the letter, tears the envelope and then opens the letter to read it.

 _Dear Cousin Muscles,_

 _How are you doing? I'm planning to visit you between late afternoon and early evening. Hope to see you around._

 _Jerry._

" _Wow. He's coming._ " Muscles thought and smiled, "Cool."

But then he realizes something and gasped at himself. If his cousin comes by to visit him, then the alley cats might come around and snatch him in an instant. So he knows that he has to clean up the place to make way for his cousin to come without any trouble. And by cleaning up the place, I'm pretty sure you know what he means ;).

But then wait! On the other hand? He and his cousin kinda looks identical with the exception that only Muscles is wearing the clothes. Then he remembers that he has given Jerry the same clothes he himself wears before he left. So is it possible that the alley cats might fear his cousin Jerry cause they look identical? For him, the chances are very slim. Therefore...

" _I better take my first thought just in case._ " Muscles said to himself.

And with that said, he then went to his mouse hole.

 _Between late afternoon and early evening:_

" _It looks like that the time has come from his arrival._ " Muscles thought.

Muscles then went outside and waited outside his hole. He waited for some minutes and he is slowly becoming worried. Did he miss someone? He was sure that he has cleaned up and have thrown out every alley cats he has beaten. Did he slip up someone? He is now worried and hopes that nothing bad has happened to him.

However, soon enough, a brown house mouse, wearing the same clothes as Muscles, is walking by and looking around. When he saw Muscles Mouse, he jumped happily and ran up to him to give him a hug. Muscles got surprised by what happened all off a sudden.

"Hey. What the big idea?" Muscles asked when he broke the hug but then..., "Cousin. Is that you?"

The brown house mouse nodded happily as he took off the green bowler hat. As he did so, Muscles immediately recognized him and smiled.

"Ah Cousin Jerry. It is you. Glad you came by." Muscles smiled before asking, "Where they were some alley cats when you were on your way?"

Jerry nodded. Muscles sighed as he felt like kicking himself.

"I should have known." Muscles muttered and blamed himself.

Jerry, however, patted his back and, using his fingers, body language and gestures, told him that it's okay and not to blame himself. He then began telling Muscles that how, despite the alley cats being still around, is able to get here safely.

 _Flashback:_

Jerry was looking at the address that his Cousin Muscles gave to him when he was at Jerry's Mouse hole. Muscles gave the address to him as well as the clothes that are same as Muscles one before giving him the advice and then said farewell to him and left.

At that time, Jerry wasn't wearing any clothes and he was carrying a small bag with him. He looked at the address again before seeing a bit of a broken sign which can somehow be readable. The words says 'Hogan's Alley'.

Realizing that this is the one, he is about to go straight to his cousin's home when he suddenly saw some alley cats, who are discussing in fear over something. Jerry immediately went into hiding with a bit of fear that the alley cats might spot him. He is at loss of what to do.

Suddenly, a bright idea appeared on his mind. Remembering the advises his cousin Muscles gave him and the clothes Muscles gave to him, Jerry smiled at himself as he opens his small bag, takes the clothes that his cousin Muscles also wears and puts them on. He then puts on the green bowler hat before checking himself on a small mirror lying on the ground. Feeling satisfied, Jerry smiled, closes his small bag, jumps up and down and then starts walking straight towards the alley cats.

The alley cats were still discussing something when they spotted a mouse which is none other than Jerry, this time wearing the clothes. And then...

"AHHHHHH!" One alley cat screamed in fear, "It's him!"

"Don't kill me please!" Another alley cat cried in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" The 3rd alley cat exclaimed.

The other alley cats nodded as they screamed and ran away in fear. After seeing them disappearing, Jerry smiled at himself and winked. Just act tough and they will run away in fear.

 _Present:_

"Glad to hear that the one you are wearing right now, which I gave, is being worth it and lending you a helping hand." Muscles Mouse smiled in which Jerry nodded happily, "Let's go in then."

Jerry nodded as he and Muscles then went inside Muscles Mouse's mouse hole. When they went inside, Jerry is in awe.

Inside the mouse hole there are many small weight lifting things and other small exercises machines, a punching bag with a cat picture on it, a table with some papers on it, another table, a fridge and and a shelf with some DVDs in awe. Jerry is really excited.

"Pretty cool eh cousin?" Muscles asked.

Jerry nodded in excitement but then he pointed at the mouse hole and used some body languages. Muscles then immediately understood what he meant. His mouse hole doesn't have the door.

"Oh not to worry cousin. Those pussycats would usually have to think twice before they dare to reach my mouse hole." Muscles said, "But you also got a point. I think I better order a mouse hole cause there was a strong wind that nearly ruined it so yeah..."

Jerry nodded. His cousin sure really needs a door on his mouse hole. He also wanted to ask him one question but decided to ask that one later. Soon, he then went towards the table and looked at the paperworks in awe. Muscles soon approached his cousin.

"Oh. That's what I usually do." Muscles said before explaining, "Some mice usually comes here and tell me about their problems, mostly which involves pussycats and then they take me to their homes and after I deal with those pussycats, they give me gifts, mostly food which is mostly cheese as well as some few dollars."

Jerry gasped and looks at him in shock before he slumped himself and is about to cry. He also asked for help as to dealing with Tom and not only that, after this was done, he even got those clothes from his cousin. Jerry felt ashamed for not giving his cousin some gifts in return. Muscles, knowing what his cousin is thinking about, approached him and comforted him.

"There There cousin. I know what you are thinking." Muscles said, "You are my cousin and cousins help each other. So I am more than happy to help you out without any charges. As long as you are alright and fine, I'm also happy too."

Jerry looks at his cousin and nodded. He sighed though because after all, Muscles is his cousin and he thinks that Muscles still deserves something for helping him dealing with Tom.

Soon after a while, Jerry pointed at the weightlifting and the small exercise machines and also looked in awe at the shelf and a small television set.

"Oh. That's what I do in my spare time." Muscles said, "I mostly beat up those alley pussycats, train and watch some T.V, mostly wrestling stuffs."

Jerry is in awe upon what he just heard.

"In fact, let's watch some wrestling matches together when we eat together, alright cousin?" Muscles asked smiling.

Jerry nodded and jumped happily but then stood silent for a minute.

"What's the matter cousin?" Muscles asked curiously.

Jerry stood silent for a while before grabbing a piece of paper, writing down something and then showing it to his cousin:

 _I'm going to ask you a question that can be a bit uncomfortable. Is that okay?_

"Uh...sure cousin." Muscles said, "Looks like you are nervous."

Jerry gulped and nodded a bit as he writes down again and then shows it to him:

 _Do you kinda hate cats?_

Silence occurred for a while in which Jerry's fear is increasing bit by bit. He fears that his cousin is going to be angry upon asking that question. Instead...Muscles laughed a bit, much to Jerry's surprise.

"While many people think that I do, the truth is that I have a kinda complex relationship with them." Muscles said, "You see, it depends on how annoying and irritating they are. Like in the area where I live, there are those alley cats who are annoying and irritating to an extent where I feel like beating them up and thrashing them. Oh and also whoever hurts you, my cousin, like that pussycat, whom you stated the name on the letter, who was giving you some serious problem."

Jerry nodded.

"Actually you will be surprised but I once helped a cat." Muscles said in which Jerry is really surprised, "He was annoying and a bit evil at first as he, along with others, used to catch mice and afterwards lets as if no one knows as to what happened to the kidnapped mice but then he wanted to change so that he can live a normal life but his so called friends didn't approve of his change and was about to trash him but then I came to the rescue, thrashed them and later, the animal catcher came and caught them and then put them in the van. Later, after being afraid of me for a while, the cat thanked me and told me about what I told you just now. Soon, we became friends and the latest I found out about him is that he's living in a new home."

Jerry is in awe upon hearing that surprise.

"So you see my cousin. Yes, I do hate them but at the same time, I can be friendly as well to them. It all depends on their attitude, personality and trust." Muscles said.

Jerry nodded and smiled at his cousin.

"You were really nervous when you wrote down the question were yer?" Muscles asked.

Jerry sighed and admitted. Soon, they could hear that Jerry's stomach is rumbling.

"I trust that you haven't eaten anything ever since you started your journey to come here right?" Muscles asked.

Jerry nodded.

"Well then cousin. Let's start eating and watch some wrestling matches." Muscles said.

Jerry nodded and jumped happily. Muscles then pointed out the DVD sets which shows the wrestling matches. Muscles then went to collect some cheese while Jerry went to grab the DVD sets his cousin, Muscles Mouse, pointed at.

 _Half an Hour later:_

Jerry and Muscles are eating cheese, watching and enjoying a wrestling match between a lion wrestler and a crocodile wrestler in which right now the lion wrestler gave a double suplex to the crocodile wrestler before giving him the elbow drop from the top rope..., only for the crocodile wrestler to roll over in which the lion wrestler roared in pain after landing hard on the elbow.

"Ha. See that? Poor lion didn't see that one coming." Muscles laughed a bit.

Jerry nodded happily as they continued to watch the match. Realizing the opportunity, the crocodile wrestler grabs the lion wrestler and uses his finisher 'The Crocodile Snap' in which he grabs him by the neck, jumps up, goes spinning and then slams the lion wrestler on the mat. The referee counted to three and the crocodile wrestler was declared the winner. He lifted his shoulder with a smile on his face. Muscles and Jerry clapped and clapped while eating a piece of cheese.

"Now that was some good wrestling stuffs eh cousin?" Muscles asked smiling.

Jerry nodded but then suddenly he and his cousin hears a hard knock on the wall.

"Now what?" Muscles grumbled a bit.

Jerry shrugged a bit as he went to check out who's knocking outside. When he checked outside, there is no one there at first but then suddenly, he saw an angry eye looking at him. Jerry is at first confused but then he immediately recognizes that it's an alley cat's eye. He freaked out a bit and then ran straight towards his cousin.

"What's the matter? Why are you afraid all off a sudden?" Muscles asked in surprise.

Jerry then pointed at the direction where he saw the eye of the alley cat. But then it's not there. Muscles at first laughed a bit but then decided to check it out himself since he heard the very hard knocking of the wall and that since his cousin saw it, then it must mean that they are hiding somewhere. He then heads outside to check it out.

"Hello?" Muscles called out.

All off a sudden, he is soon grabbed by the four alley cats at once. The four alley cats picked him up at once while holding him tightly to make sure that he doesn't escape.

"Ha Ha! We got ya!" One alley cat said happily.

"You won't escape from us this time!" The 2nd alley cat said sternly.

"Finally! After many trashing we received from that bratty mouse, we finally got hold of him." The 3rd alley cat said.

"Hold him tight and don't let him escape!" The 4th alley cat said.

The alley cats nodded as they covered Muscles and holded him tightly so that he doesn't escape.

Jerry gasped in horror as to what he saw. He then saw a hammer lying on the ground for whatever reason (don't ask me). He then grabs the hammer and started running towards the four alley cats. Sensing that they are too much focus on his cousin, Jerry started hitting them on their foot!

"YEOW!" The 1st alley cat screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The 2nd alley cat screamed in pain.

"Oh Mummy!" The 3rd alley cat cried in pain.

"My foot!" The 4th alley cat cried in pain.

Thanks to that, Muscles Mouse is now free and saw Jerry with a hammer. He smiled at his cousin as he approaches him.

"Thanks cousin." Muscles thanked.

Jerry nodded happily.

"Now watch and let them see the wrath of me." Muscles said as he does his extreme tough stance and approaches the four alley cats.

Jerry watches as Muscles gave the four alley cats a brutal beat down in which the four alley cats cried in pain. Nearly brutal like what Muscles did to the three cat thugs Tom hired to deal with him. Only this time, there are no tables and chairs but bricks and trash and steel. Muscles bashed them, did some powerhouse wrestling moves on them, slammed them, beat them with bricks and whatever he can find. After all that, Muscles grabbed their tails.

"And stay out of our way!" Muscles growled, "Or else there will be even more worse things to come."

And with that said, Muscles started spinning them very fast and, after a while, threw them high in the air as the four alley cats screamed. Jerry and Muscles watched as the four alley cats are sent flying as if they are attempting to _**Reach for the Sky**_ (as Woody says it) and then falling falling falling down till a loud crash noise can be heard.

"Well that takes care of them." Muscles said before smiling at his cousin, "Couldn't have done that without you rescuing me. Thank you once again."

Jerry nodded and smiled as he threw the hammer away.

"Well then cousin. Let's go back to my mouse hole shall we?" Muscles asked smiling.

Jerry nodded as he and Muscles Mouse went back to the mouse hole. Jerry smiled at himself cause he helped his cousin.

 _Between Late Evening and Near Night:_

Jerry is attempting to try to do some weightlifting. He is trying to lift the small barbell but he couldn't do so. After a while, he somehow is successfully able to do so but couldn't hold on and as a result, he just dropped the barbell and fell down, feeling really tired. His cousin, Muscles approached him.

"Trying to do some weightlifting eh cousin?" Muscles asked before saying, "Watch me."

After rubbing his hands, Muscles prepared to do some weightlifting and began to lift the small barbell and, in one scoop and much to Jerry's awe, he did it and not only that, he bended the barbell! Jerry is mouth opened.

"See. Now that's how you do it." Muscles said before looking at the bended barbell, "Whoops. I might have overdone it a bit."

Jerry nodded as he laughed a bit, followed by Muscles. Muscles then straightened the barbell before putting it down.

"Come on cousin. Let's go and watch some more T.V." Muscles said, "Let's watch a movie this time."

Jerry got really excited and nodded happily as Muscles began to take some DVDs from his shelf.

 _Night:_

Both Jerry and Muscles are watching the end part of the movie while eating some cheese. As the credits are rolling in on the movie, Jerry soon got out from the seat and went outside the mouse hole to look at the night sky for a while. Muscles soon joined him.

"Pretty nice sky eh?" Muscles asked smiling in which Jerry nodded.

They looked at the night sky for a while before Jerry used some sign and body languages to communicate with Muscles. Muscles, understanding as to what his cousin is saying, got really surprised.

"You are gonna leave within half and hour?" Muscles asked in surprise in which Jerry nodded, "I suggest that you don't."

Jerry got surprised and wanted to know why.

"It's extremely dangerous to go out at the time like this." Muscles said, "That's the time where many mice disappears all off a sudden when they go out and they never come back. That's also where some dangerous alley cats go snooping around and takes the mice away. I, myself, got into a problem like that and I had to fight them off to escape."

Jerry gasped in horror as to what his cousin is saying. No wonder the Hogan's Alley can be a bit of a tough place sometimes.

"I know what we can do. You stay with me for tonight and then in the morning, I will accompany you at the street where I will stay with you until you can find some public transport to hop into." Muscles said before smiling and asking, "Okay?"

Jerry thought for a while before nodding happily and rushed inside. He is extremely happy that he can sleep with his cousin for tonight. Muscles also smiled as he went inside as well before looking at his mouse hole.

" _Another reason as to why I should order a mouse hole door._ " Muscles thought and sighed a bit before he soon joins Jerry, who is eating some cheese.

* * *

 _Morning_

 _Street:_

At the street, Muscles and Jerry are waiting for any transport that Jerry can hop into. Jerry is wearing the same clothes Muscles gave it to him as well as carrying his small bag. While they are waiting for it, they have a chat.

"Well thank you very much for visiting me cousin." Muscles said, "It was great to see you again."

Jerry nodded happily. He then uses his sign and body languages in which Muscles understood.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I will come again to your home." Muscles smiled before asking, "You know your way back home?"

Jerry nodded as he shows his cousin his own version of the Map which shows the directions from his mouse hole to the his cousin's mouse hole.

"What if the public transport goes to the wrong way then?" Muscles asked.

Jerry then walked a few steps before coming back. Muscles understood what he meant. In case the public transport goes the wrong way, he will walk back home.

"And do remember one thing." Muscles smirked a bit before saying, "If you are wearing that, all you have to do is whistle and/or act tough. Yer understand?"

Jerry nodded happily. Suddenly they could hear an engine voice in which they looked around to see that it's a taxi. The driver seems to be waiting for some passengers when suddenly, a man is approaching the taxi.

"Well then cousin. Have a safe trip home." Muscles smiled.

Jerry nodded before hugging his cousin tightly. After a while, they broke the hug as they said to each other farewells. Then they could see that the man is opening the taxi door in which Jerry immediately rushed straight there and got there just in time before the man closed the door. Jerry then got up to the back seats on the car shade and soon starts to wave at him. Muscles also saw him and waves back. Soon the driver started the engine and off the taxi went. Jerry and Muscles kept waving at each other till Jerry can no longer be seen. Afterwards, Muscles then returns to his mouse hole home.

 **Me: Yep. And that's the end of the one-shot after 3 long week. It's good to be back.**

 **Muscles *smiling*: It sure is author. Eh right cousin?**

 **Jerry: Yeah. Glad to be back.**

 **Me: Hey. Where's Tom and Butch?**

 **Voice: Are you looking for us?**

 ***Tom and Butch appears with them wearing T-Shirts. Butch is holding a camera.***

 **Muscles: Where are you two pussycats going?**

 **Butch *happily*: Well we are gonna go to the Sydney Opera House and take a bundle of photos there. Right Tom buddy?**

 **Tom: Yep. This is sure gonna be exciting.**

 **Jerry: I'm also interested. Can we come?**

 **Butch *happily*: Of course! In fact, let's all go there and take many photos. What about you author?**

 ***I thought for a while before smiling*.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah sure. Why not?**

 **Butch *happily*: Then let's all go there!**

 ***Everybody cheered.***

 **Me: Before we leave, up next is the Cartoon Crossover one-shot that will be published within a week. So stay tune for that.**

 ***Everyone looks at me, getting excited.***

 **Jerry *excited*: Really? Between who and who?**

 **Me *smiling*: You will have to find out within a week. Can't spoil it for you. So see you all soon within a week.**

 **Muscles: And until then, support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Well then. See you later.**

 **Tom: Now with that said, let's go exploring!**

 ***Everybody cheered as Jerry is writing and drawing on a big paper and then shows it to us saying:**

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A Tom and Jerry Fanfic**_

 _ **Written by Zahir890.**_ *****


End file.
